Caitlin Snow (Arrowverse)
| PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Jurgens; Jesse Warn; Greg Berlanti | First = Arrow (TV Series) Episode: The Man Under the Hood | Quotation = Every night, when I go to bed, I'm afraid that I'm gonna wake up... to be her. | Speaker = Caitlin Snow | QuoteSource = The Flash (2014 TV Series) Episode: Borrowing Problems from the Future | HistoryText = Caitlin Snow is a scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs. She was one of the main antagonists helping out Savitar during the third season of “The Flash.” She eventually redeemed herself near the end of the third season and continues to help the team at S.T.A.R. Labs. Season 1 Caitlin was engaged to Ronnie Raymond before his disappearance, and she acted as the S.T.A.R. Labs resident chemist and analyzed Metahuman samples. During the first season, she was reunited with Raymond, but he sacrificed himself shortly after. Season 2 After Ronnie's death, Caitlin began to form a romantic relationship with Jay Garrick, whom she tried to help regain his access to the Speed Force. In order to do this she developed the chemicals Velocity-9 through Velocity-11, which could only give him speed for a limited time. As it turned out, Garrick was really the villain Zoom, and he kidnapped Caitlin and took her to Earth-2, where she formed a shaky alliance with her counterpart Killer Frost. The two nearly escaped Zoom's prison, but they were caught and Killer Frost was killed and Caitlin was taken to the Central City Police Department as a captive. She eventually talked Zoom into allowing her to leave, and she then resumed her place at S.T.A.R. Labs, and helped The Flash take Zoom down. Season 3 During what became known as "Flashpoint" Flash rewrote history, and when he tried to put it back together, Caitlin gained ice-centric Metahuman abilities, which she tried her best to hide from her colleagues. She had to briefly abandon her secrecy to rescue the Flash, who had become trapped in a mirror by Mirror Master. While no one saw her do it, her friends became aware of an ice-based entity somewhere in their midst. After saving Barry, her powers began to manifest physically in the form of whitening hair and blue lips, and grew in potency, as became apparent when she froze the water in her shower by mere proximity. She briefly turned rogue while trying to find a way to reverse her powers, embracing her self-hatred and briefly calling herself Killer Frost. After Barry Allen dared her to try and kill him unarmed, Caitlin snapped out of her anger and tried to keep her powers in check with a power dampener. She then tried to renounce the Killer Frost powers, but was encouraged to learn how to control them by Martin Stein. | Powers = * ** : As a benifit of being a metahuman, Caitlin can heal from injuries faster than a normal person. However, a near death experience caused her Killer Frost persona to dominate her in Season 3. ** :Caitlin is able to generate cold air and materialize ice at will. However, if she does so for too long or uses too much power, Killer Frost takes over without her consent. Killer Frost has much stronger command over her powers, able to move around by creating a path of ice, akin to Marvel Comics' Iceman. | Abilities = * : Proof of her genius mind is that Eobard recruited her to his S.T.A.R. Labs team, and he only took the best and brightest minds. :* : A gift of Caitlin's is her ability to instantly understand a problem and then devise ideas on how to solve it. She is often assisted by Cisco in constructing necessary devices. * : Caitlin lately uses the threat of unleashing Killer Frost to get people to back off. As Killer Frost, her icy glare is enough to scare regular people into silence. However, arrogant or rightfully confident people are not scared of her. * : Caitlin studied as a medical doctor. She is often the one who comes up with concoctions to heal or aid the team or metahumans in need of help. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * The Flash (2014 TV Series) Episode: Girls Night Out: Due to the instability of her powers and her fear of her Earth 2 doppelganger, Caitlin developes a slightly different personality if she uses her powers for too long. While "colder", Killer Frost still has Caitlin's loyalty to Team Flash; she also hates Caitlin's fashion sense - "I hate pink." | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Caitlin Snow is portrayed by Danielle Panabaker. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Killer Frost | Links = * IMDb Character Page: Caitlin Snow }} Category:2014 Character Debuts Category:S.T.A.R. Labs staff members Category:Scientists Category:Brown Hair Category:Flash Supporting Cast